Sk8er Boi
by inezg7167
Summary: Danny is just a boy, who has a crush on a snobby, rich Sam. When she snubs him, he finds love with Ember and joins her band. What happens when years later Sam see's Danny perform in Ember's band and goes to a concert in hopes of winning him over? Lets see.


_**A/N: So in this story Sam is kinda snobby and isn't friends with Danny or Tucker and they're in the last year of high school. Also Danny still has his powers but has made peace with the ghosts before he leaves.**_ _

Sk8er Boi

 **He was a boy**  
 **She was a girl**  
 **Can I make it anymore obvious?**  
 **He was a punk.**  
 **She did ballet.**  
 **What more can I say?**  
 **He wanted her.**  
 **She'd never tell.**  
 **Secretly she wanted him as well.**  
 **And all of her friends**  
 **Stuck up their nose.**  
 **And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.**

Danny Fenton was sitting next to his only and best friend Tucker on the bleachers at school. Tucker was the only one other than his sister that knew he was half ghost or that he was Danny Phantom. They were waiting there because Danny was going to tell Sam Manson he liked her. Sam was the most popular girl at school also the riches in town. Her friends made fun of him and Tucker everyday because they whore baggy clothes and where know as the loser freaks of the school. Also Danny whore more dark colors than anyone at school.

"Are you sure you want to do this man?" Tucker asked his halfa friend. "Yes I'm sure. School ends next week, then me and you are moving to L.A. This is my last chance to tell her." Danny said. "Ok man, good luck." Tucker said.

 **He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."**  
 **He wasn't good enough for her.**  
 **She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.**  
 **She needed to come back down to earth.**

Danny walked up to Sam now that she was alone. Once he was in front of her he cleared his throat to get her attention. "H-Hey Sam, can I tell you something?" Danny asked nervously. "Ok, what is it?" Sam asked in a snobby voice. "I just wanted to tell you that I really like you." Danny said quickly. Once Sam realized what he said she giggled and said "Sorry Danny, but your too low-class for me and I can't really be seen with one of the freaks of the school." and walked away. Danny stood there for a minute until he went home and told Tucker every thing and started packing for L.A.

 **Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.**  
 **She turns on TV and guess who she sees?**  
 **Skater boy rockin' up MTV.**  
 **She calls up her friends.**  
 **They already know.**  
 **And they've all got tickets to see his show.**  
 **She tags along, stands in the crowd.**  
 **Looks up at the man that she turned down.**

Five years later Sam sits at home divorced from Dash and with a baby. She turns on the T.V. to see Danny playing the guitar in Ember's band. Sam can't believe her eyes she quickly calls Paulina to tell her. "Paulina you will not believe who I seen on T.V. just now!" Sam said into the phone. "I know I already have the tickets, he's coming this weekend. Can you come?" Paulina asked "Yes I can go I just have to have my mom watch the baby." Sam said excited. "Ok see you then." Paulina said before hanging up. The weekend comes and Sam and her friends go to the concert. Sam looks up at the stage to see Danny rocking it on the guitar not even looking at her. She starts thinking that maybe she shouldn't have turned him down in high school.

 **He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."**  
 **He wasn't good enough for her.**  
 **Now he's a superstar**  
 **Slammin' on his guitar**  
 **Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

 **He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."**  
 **He wasn't good enough for her.**  
 **Now he's a superstar**  
 **Slammin' on his guitar**  
 **Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

After the show the band went to sign autographs and Sam went to Danny right away. She wanted to see if he remembered her and if he was still single, maybe she still had a chance. "Hey Danny, remember me?" Sam asked as she got her turn to get an autograph. Danny looked at her for a moment until he recognized her "Oh, your Sam from high school. So what do you want me to sign?" Danny asked wanting her to leave but Sam wasn't having it. "So are you still single?" Sam asked acting innocent. Danny gave her a look that said 'Are you serious?' and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "No he is Not single. Why are you flirting with my boyfriend?" A voice behind Sam asked. Sam turned around to see Ember herself talking to her. "Your dating her?" Sam asked Danny. Danny just ignored her and went to Ember wrapping his arms around her waist and said "Ember this is Sam the girl I told you about from high school." Ember looked at Sam for a moment then asked "She was the one that blow you off?" Danny just nodded still holding Ember. Ember smirked and started singing: 

**"Sorry, girl, but you missed out.**  
 **Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now.**  
 **We are more than just good friends.**  
 **This is how the story ends.**  
 **Too bad that you couldn't see...**  
 **See that man that boy could be.**  
 **There is more than meets the eye,**  
 **I see the soul that is inside.**

 **He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.**  
 **Can I make it anymore obvious?**  
 **We are in love.**  
 **Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?"**

When she was done she turned in Danny's arms and kissed him in front of everyone. Sam feeling embarrassed ran out of there and to the cars and waited for her friends. Ember broke the kiss and smiled at Danny who smiled back and said "So are you going to finish the song or not?" and grabbed his guitar and started playing while Ember finished the song.

 **"I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.**  
 **I'll be backstage after the show.**  
 **I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."**

 **I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.**  
 **I'll be backstage after the show.**  
 **I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know.' "**

Everyone clapped and went back in line to get their autographs. Ember and Danny did the rest of the concerts and went on to creat another album based on lost and found love.

 _ **I hope you like it. I love to hear opinions. I don't own Danny Phantom or Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. Thank you! *Inez*XD!**_


End file.
